xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Vegeta(Universe 7)
He is the Prince of all Saiyans. History Vegeta is born around Age 732. His father, King Vegeta, is the King of the Saiyan race. In his youth, Vegeta saw his father being stepped over by the God of Destruction Beerus.10 In Battle of Gods, Vegeta doesn't seem to try to assist his father but in Dragon Ball Super, Vegeta attempts to help but he gets paralyzed, restraining him from moving by Beerus. King Vegeta and his race are also under the rule of the interplanetary warlord Frieza, and the former was also forced by Frieza to surrender him to the latter through undisclosed means. While under Frieza's grip, Vegeta was pressured by Frieza to do his bidding or else Frieza would murder Vegeta's father. A little while before the genocide of the Saiyans, Vegeta is shown effortlessly destroying several Saibamen during a training session, and soon later conquering a planet for Frieza.14 Despite this, Frieza kills King Vegeta anyway after the latter attempted to form a mutiny against him to free Vegeta. While Vegeta is on another planet, Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. As a result, most of the Saiyans are killed but few remain. Frieza keeps Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz as slaves to do his bidding. In the manga chapter of the Namek Saga, Vegeta is angry over working under Frieza. Vegeta is especially reluctant to take orders from Frieza's right-hand man, Zarbon, whom Vegeta states is responsible for mocking him for many years and "working him like a slave." Despite being Frieza's underling, Vegeta constantly and proudly calls himself the "Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta does not refer to himself as the "King of all Saiyans", possibly out of respect for his father, a refusal to admit the extinction of the Saiyans, or because he was never formally declared King. Vegeta planned to assassinate Frieza several times. However, after witnessing Frieza's incredible display of power when he destroyed an entire planet and the rebels who opposed Frieza on it with a single gigantic energy ball fired from his index finger, Vegeta decided that he would need to wait before challenging Frieza.15 After an assignment to wipe out the planet Shikk alongside his comrades Raditz and Nappa, Vegeta restrained Nappa when the latter attempted to brashly attack Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria for mocking the manner in which they took out the planet as he realized that his group did not stand a chance against Frieza's Elite. Nonetheless, he was still visibly angry and had to restrain himself from attacking when Zarbon mocked him as he was leaving. At one point during his time serving under Frieza, Vegeta gets into a squabble with the Ginyu Force member Guldo, over how Vegeta is more important in the eyes of Frieza. Guldo mocks Vegeta for being a Saiyan and says he should take orders from them, and Vegeta responds that Guldo takes orders from Frieza the same as he does and mocks Guldo for being a "four-eyed freak". As the angry Guldo prepares to attack Vegeta, Frieza arrives and blasts Guldo away. Frieza then has Vegeta come with him to conquer a planet. Saiyan Saga Vegeta is introduced to Dragon Ball Z at 29 years of age as a mercenary for Frieza. Vegeta comes to Earth when he receives Raditz's dying report of seven magic objects known as the Dragon Balls which will grant wishes. After hearing this report, and of Raditz's death, Vegeta and his companion, Nappa, decide to come to Earth and use the Dragon Balls to wish for immortality (it is implied in later sagas that he desired immortality so he could defeat Frieza for his years of suffering). Goku and the Z Fighters are warned of their arrival, and begin to train themselves. While Vegeta and Nappa travel to Earth, they stop by Arlia in an anime filler. They were only there for a short time, and while they were there, they made short work of the planet's strongest warriors, before destroying Planet Arlia. When they landed on Earth, Nappa and Vegeta wreaked havoc with little to stop them. They then found Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan waiting for them, with Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha appearing just after. After losing Yamcha (after one Saibaman self destructed), Krillin destroys most of the Saibamen with Piccolo destroying the last Saibaman. This causes Vegeta and Nappa to become impressed, but Nappa decides to heat things up by being the first to battle Earth's defenders. Vegeta sits back and watches the beatings. Nappa easily dominates all the Z Fighters, resulting in Chiaotzu sacrificing himself by blowing up on Nappa's back, which was in vain, leaving his best friend Tien sacrificing himself to avenge him, which was also proves to be in vain. While Nappa does manage to get wounded every now and then, he seems to have complete control of the battle. In the middle of the battle, Vegeta demands that Nappa stop his rampage for three hours to give Goku a chance to arrive at the scene. Nappa succumbs to Vegeta's orders and obeys him. In filler, Vegeta allows Nappa to destroy the Earth's Military and Navy with the condition that he doesn't use up enough energy to break a sweat. Throughout both parts of the battle, Vegeta chuckles to himself whenever Nappa stumbles on a technique, or when one of the Z Fighters gain the upperhand on Nappa for a limited amount of time, also constantly belittling Nappa, calling him weak and idiotic. However, despite Vegeta's lack of faith in Nappa, he does assist Nappa in dire situations, such as when he warns Nappa about Krillin's Destructo Disc. As Nappa continues to hold the advantage in the battle, the remaining Z Fighters desperately call for Goku to assist them. When Goku finally comes back on Earth and heads directly towards them using his Flying Nimbus, Vegeta reads Goku's power level and then orders Nappa to kill Goku's friends, noting that their assistance with Goku in the battle could be difficult for he and Nappa to defeat. When Gohan angers Nappa to higher levels, Nappa attempts to annihilate Gohan, but Piccolo quickly stands in the way of his attack, thus sacrificing himself for Gohan's sake. After Piccolo bids his farewell to Gohan, Gohan furiously attacks Nappa at full force with a Super Masenko, which is still not enough to injure Nappa. Vegeta recognizes that Gohan's power only increases with intense displays of emotion, and orders Nappa to kill the boy. Goku arrives just before Nappa can crush Gohan with his foot. Vegeta detects the high power level of Goku with his scouter, and after a quick introduction, Goku begins to fight Nappa. Goku and Nappa seem to be evenly matched at first, but the benefits of Goku's training quickly became evident. Eventually, Vegeta calls Nappa back after taking too long, so Nappa decides that he will kill Gohan and Krillin instead. Goku activates the Kaio-ken technique, and stops Nappa before he can do anything, crippling him in the process. Goku orders Vegeta to take his injured friend back to where they came from for immediate medical attention. Because of Nappa's failure to defeat a low class Saiyan like Goku, when Nappa begs Vegeta to help him, Vegeta fools Nappa into thinking he will assist him, but instead throws Nappa in the air and kills him for his failure. After giving Krillin and Gohan Senzu Beans, which fully recovers their strength, Goku tells Gohan and Krillin to leave Vegeta to him and requests to Vegeta to fight somewhere else. Vegeta eventually agrees, and they leave the battle field. At Gizard Wasteland, Vegeta offers Goku a chance to join him, but Goku quickly turns down the offer as he already has everything he wanted, completely disagrees with Vegeta's selfish intentions, and has already seen how Vegeta treats his partners. Vegeta and Goku continue discussing who is truly right, with Vegeta stating that even Goku's multiplying Kaio-Ken technique will not reach his elite rank power level, with Goku replying by stating if someone struggles hard enough, a low-class can reach the rank of an elite warrior. Their fight now begins, and it is made clear that Vegeta is much stronger than the much-improved Goku. Even using Kaio-ken at the second level (Kaio-ken times two) was not enough to stop Vegeta. Thus, Goku had to push the multiplier of the technique even higher, ignoring King Kai's warnings. With this power, Goku was able to fight Vegeta on equal ground to an extent, and the Prince of Saiyans lost his temper and decided he would destroy the planet with his Galick Gun technique, and go find the Dragon Balls on Namek instead. However, Goku countered the Galick Gun with a Kamehameha, and the two struggled for several minutes. When it seemed Vegeta was gaining the upper hand, Goku finally pushed himself to unforeseen levels and used Kaio-ken x4 to boost his power even higher, in turn surprising and overwhelming Vegeta and sending him skywards. Vegeta managed to survive the beam carrying him ever higher. Thus, Vegeta decided to transform himself into a Great Ape, which would multiply his power tenfold, throwing a Power Ball into the air, as Piccolo destroyed the moon a couple of months before. When Vegeta transformed, Goku was completely outclassed and had to resort to using the Spirit Bomb technique. However, before he could use it, Vegeta disrupted it with a Chou Makouhou. Then Vegeta grabbed Goku and began to slowly crush him, making him suffer instead of killing him quickly. Krillin and Gohan had seen the Power Ball that Vegeta had used to transform, and had returned to the battle. Upon finding Goku defeated, they attempted to distract Vegeta and cut off his tail, in order to force him back to his normal form. This attempt failed, but Yajirobe succeeded where the strong Z Fighters had not. When he was back to normal, Vegeta became enraged and fought Gohan briefly. Despite Gohan's efforts, Vegeta proved to be far stronger and faster than the boy. Goku then decides to give Krillin the last of the Spirit Bomb he managed to retain. Krillin accepted this new energy, and was instructed by Goku how to unleash it on Vegeta. Panicking at first, Krillin receives further instructions from North Kai, and he hurls the Spirit Bomb at Vegeta. When Yajirobe shouted at Krillin to throw it, making Vegeta notice him, Krillin throws it, and at first it missed, but Gohan was pure enough that he could bounce the energy back, striking Vegeta. The Spirit Bomb hit him and severely damaged him, reducing his energy and strength greatly; but he survived. Vegeta then draws upon his Ki reserves and unleashes a mighty blast that strikes down everyone nearby. Vegeta notices that Gohan has regrown his tail from the effects of the Power Ball, and realizes that he may soon transform. The villain is unable to prevent this thanks to Yajirobe distracting him with an attack from behind. Realizing his mistake, Vegeta quickly returns to Gohan, but was too late. Gohan assumes the Great Ape form, and Vegeta in his severely weakened state could not defeat him. However, Vegeta could out-think the primitive ape form of Gohan, and manages to cut off Gohan's tail, returning the young half-breed to normal size and power. Before Gohan could fully return to normal, however, he fell on Vegeta as a Great Ape, and Vegeta was unable to dodge in his wounded state. Vegeta finally retreats, and crawls to his space pod, realizing he cannot keep fighting in his current condition. A weakened Krillin gains consciousness, and just when he is about to stab Vegeta with Yajirobe's katana sword, Goku telepathically pleaded for Krillin to let Vegeta go, wanting to have a rematch one day and also wanting Vegeta to have the same chance to change his ways that Piccolo got; after much persuasion, Krillin agrees. Vegeta then departs Earth, vowing to make Goku regret sparing him, and his space pod takes him to one of the planets controlled by Frieza. With his extreme arrogance he cannot understand how a "Low-Class" Saiyan like Goku could have done so well against him, unwilling to factor the contributions of the other three warriors into the battle. Training *According to Vegeta a Saiyans tail is a obvious weakness. They wouldn't be the Warriors they are if they left the tail untrained. Techniques # Big Bang Attack # Fusion Dance # Galick Gun # Flight # Ki Masking # Ki Sense Superpowers * According to Vegeta, the hair of a true Saiyan is always Black. * Flight * Golden Great Ape * Great Ape * Power Levels * Saiyan Tail * Super Saiyan * Ascended Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * Super Saiyan 4 * Super Saiyan God * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Strength * Vegeta said that a Saiyan will not get stronger if the injuries are Self-Inflicted. Saiyans will only get stronger when surviving a Near-Death Experience in battle after being healed of there injuries. * We find out that a Pure Saiyan maintains the same Hair Style from the day he/she is born. Power Level According to Krillin, coming to Planet Namek has really pushed Vegeta's Power Level to the limit, and beyond. Transformation Battles # Goku Son # Krillin # Gohan Son(The Great Saiyaman) # Yajirobe Super Saiyan Battles # Android 19 # Android 18 Ascended Super Saiyan Battles # Cell # Cell Jr. Super Saiyan 2 Battles # Goku Son # Good Buu # Super Buu # Kid Buu # Janemba # Beerus God of Destruction Scene18241-0.png|vs. Fat Buu 1 Image 180717 211826.png|vs. Fat Buu 2 Image 180127 214026.png|vs. Hit Image 180426 213437.png|vs. Future Trunks Capturev.PNG|vs. Goku Black Rose Image 180718 110847.png|vs. Whis 1 Image 180718 110903.png|vs. Whis 2 Image 180717 190457.png|vs. Jiren 1 Image 180717 190637.png|vs. Jiren 2 Image 180717 212017.png|vs. Toppo Final Explosion Dragon Ball Super Episode 102 0605.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 112 0773.jpg Killed * Atla * Cui * Dodoria * Zarbon Enemies # Evil Buu # Hatchiyack # Hell Fighter 17 # King Moai # Namole Battles * Vegeta and Nappa vs. Yetti (Anime only) * Vegeta vs. Nappa * Vegeta vs. Goku * Vegeta (Great Ape) vs. Goku * Vegeta vs. Krillin, Yajirobe, and Gohan * Vegeta vs. Gohan (Great Ape) * Vegeta vs. Cui * Vegeta vs. Dodoria * Vegeta vs. Namekians of Tsuno's village * Vegeta vs. Frieza's men * Vegeta vs. Zarbon * Vegeta vs. Zarbon (Monster Form) * Vegeta vs. Guldo * Vegeta vs. Recoome * Vegeta vs. Jeice * Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan vs. Captain Ginyu (in Goku's body) * Vegeta vs. Frieza (First Form) * Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan vs. Frieza (Second Form) * Vegeta vs. Frieza (Final Form) * Vegeta vs. Gohan (Anime only) * Vegeta vs. Litts (Anime only) * Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 19 * Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 18 * Vegeta (Super Saiyan Second Grade) vs. Semi-Perfect Cell * Vegeta (Super Saiyan Second Grade) vs. Future Trunks (2nd Grade Super Saiyan) * Vegeta (Super Saiyan Second Grade) vs. Perfect Cell * Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Second Grade),22 vs. Cell Jr. * Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Second Grade)22 vs. Super Perfect Cell * Vegeta vs. Pui Pui * Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 2) * Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Buu * Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu (Gohan absorbed)(Anime only) * Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Gotenks and Piccolo (Inside Buu) (Anime only) * Vegeta (Super Saiyan) and Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu (Inside Buu) (Anime only) * Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Kid Buu * Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Beerus * Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Beerus * Vegeta and Goku vs. Whis * Vegeta vs. Goku * Vegeta (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (Golden Form/Final Form) * Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Beerus * Vegeta and Goku vs. Whis * Vegeta vs. Goku * Vegeta vs. Ginyu (Tagoma's body) * Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) (Manga only) * Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Infected Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) and Infected Goten * Vegeta vs. Nappa * Vegeta vs. Hell Fighter 17 * Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) and Z Fighters vs. Super 17 * Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Super 17 * Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) and Goku (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Omega Shenron * Vegeta and Goku vs. Omega Shenron * Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Z Fighters vs. Omega Shenron * Vegeta vs. Saibamen * Vegeta (Super Saiyan) and Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Meta-Coolers * Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 15 * Vegeta (Super Saiyan) and Z Fighters vs. Super Android 13 * Vegeta (Super Saiyan Second Grade), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Second Grade), Goku (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Super Saiyan) and Piccolo. vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) * Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Ghost Raichi * Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Gohan (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), Goku (Super Saiyan), and Piccolo vs. Hatchiyack * Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Bojack (Full-Power) * Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Super Janemba * Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) and Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Super Janemba * Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Hirudegarn (Pre-Transformation) Screenshots 280px-VegetaVsPuiPuiNV.png Drunkb.png 280px-VegetaFakeMoonEarth.png 143px-Baby Vegeta in base form.jpg 99-0.PNG 52brilliant.PNG Vegetak.png princevegeta.PNG Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0073.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0072.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0071.jpg IMG 3400.JPG IMG 3399.JPG IMG 3398.JPG IMG 3397.JPG IMG 3396.JPG IMG 3395.JPG Dragon_Ball_Super_Screenshot_0236.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0310.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0412-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0411-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0410-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0377-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0376.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0362.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0361.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0346.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0344.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0345.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0270-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0268-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0269-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0195.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0194.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0186.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0185.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0184.jpg DBZ Kai EP 1114054.png DBZ Kai EP 1112766.png DBZ Kai EP 1112743.png DBZ Kai EP 1112720.png Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0647-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0646-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0645-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0605.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0604-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0603-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0602.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0601.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0552-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0551.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0508.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0506-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0505.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0502-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0501-1.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0453.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0452.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0431-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0430-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0429.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0421.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0420.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0411-2.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0404-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0403-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0402-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0396.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0395.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0386-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0385-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0384-0.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0383.jpg Scene06049-0.png Scene02041-0.png Scene27625.png Scene18241-0.png Image 180127 214026.png Image 180318 173856.png Scene 112191.png Scene 112237.png Image 180426 213034.png Image 180426 213318.png Image 180426 213437.png DBS 6326405.png DBS 6326428.png DBS 6326612.png DBS 6326773.png DBS 6326980.png DBS 6327072.png Capturev.PNG DBS 6322311.png DBS 6321023.png Image 180604 205515.png Image 180604 205303.png Image 180604 205157.png Image 180612 194908.png Image 180621 161542.png Image 180717 190637.png Image 180717 190457.png Image 180717 212017.png Image 180717 211826.png Image 180718 110335.png Image 181023 151016.png Image 190116 211452.png Image 190116 211439.png Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 710466.png Dragon Ball Heroes Episode 710420.png Dragon Ball Super Episode 107 1009.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 107 0274.jpg Capturemasterblue2.PNG Capturemasterblue.PNG Dragon Ball Super Episode 119 0289.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 119 0288.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 119 0146.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 128 0538.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 128 0314.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 128 0291.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 128 0290.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 128 0287.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 128 0286.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 128 0285.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 128 0284.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 128 0283.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 128 0282.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 128 0281.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 128 0222.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 128 0214.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 128 0097.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 127 0504.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 127 0317.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 127 0308.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 127 0303.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 127 0277.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 126 0971.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 126 0903.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 126 0876.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 126 0853.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 126 0836.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 126 0811.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 126 0803.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 126 0799.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 126 0719.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 126 0710.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 126 0704.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 126 0703.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 126 0702.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 126 0701.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 126 0613.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 126 0554.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 126 0018.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 125 0235.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 125 0139.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 123 1127.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 123 1126.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 123 1113.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 123 1077.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 123 1071.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 123 1066.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 123 1052.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 123 1048.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 123 1021.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 123 1018.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 123 0985.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 123 0973.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 123 0971.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 123 0954.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 123 0722.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 123 0127.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 123 0125.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 122 0966.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 122 0952.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 122 0886.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 122 0837.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 122 0836.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 122 0835.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 122 0828.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 122 0827.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 122 0566.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 122 0514.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 122 0512.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 121 0873.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 121 0820.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 121 0466.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 121 0458.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 121 0457.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 121 0456.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 121 0455.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 121 0454.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 121 0446.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 121 0445.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 121 0444.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 120 1057.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 120 1055.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 120 0970.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 120 0922.jpg Dragon Ball Super Episode 130 0874.jpg Dragonball Super 131 1153.jpg 0C47B017-E220-4ACC-9F52-D410E0E271DF.jpeg Dragon-ball-kai-2014-episode-67-1101 42066534714 o.jpg Dragon 87 1018.jpg Dragon 87 1019.jpg Dragon 87 1020.jpg Dragon 87 1127.jpg Dragon-69-0513 43278184982 o.jpg Dragon-69-1042 43278191862 o.jpg Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Tacticians Category:Cosmic Force Category:Aliens Category:Flight Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Criminals Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Spiritual Balance Category:Super Soldiers Category:Hidden Power Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Telepath Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Shapeshifters Category:Most Wanted List Category:My Masters Category:Telekinesis Category:Neutral Category:Fusion Dance Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Lightning Style Category:Royalty Category:Big Bad Category:Pure of Heart Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Armor Users Category:Body Adventure Category:Animagus Category:Aura Reading Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Size-Shifter Category:Transformation Category:Space Adaption Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Sole Survivor Category:Father Category:Grandfather Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Tail Category:Depowered Category:Invulnerability Category:Blue Aura Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Suicide Category:Torture Victims Category:Sleep Talkers Category:Saiyan Category:Sinners Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Sarcasm Category:PTSD Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Traitor Category:Prince Category:Commander Category:Z Fighters Category:Luck Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Temper Category:God Level Threat Category:Butler Category:Planet Buster Category:Cowards Category:Resurrected Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Sealed Category:One-Man Army Category:Double Mutation Category:Time Travelers Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Space Travel Category:Stoic Category:Sadists Category:Deities Category:Tattoo Category:Scars Category:Reincarnation Category:Souls Category:Healing Factor Category:Indomitable Will Category:Anger Empowerment Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Stealth Force Category:Disturbance in the Force Category:Bully Category:Gorilla Category:Racist Category:Escape Artist Category:Suicide Watch Category:Late Bloomer Category:Apprentice Category:Code of Honor Category:Masochist Category:Warmonger Category:Secret Keeper Category:Special Forces Category:Marksmanship Category:Resistance Category:Military Category:World Martial Arts Tournament Category:Monologuing Category:Martial Artist Category:Shonen Jump Category:Workaholic Category:Immigrants Category:Male Category:Universe 7 Category:Heroic Sacrifice Category:Boss Battle Category:House of Vegeta Category:Child Soldiers Category:Murdered Category:Warrior Category:Son Category:Hero Killer Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Serial Killer Category:Charisma Category:Students Category:Teachers Category:Recruiter Category:Earth's Resistance Category:Psychic Link Category:Danger Sense Category:Siblings Category:Geokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Primates Category:Primate Physiology Category:Ghosts Category:Title Characters Category:Manslaughter Category:Petrified Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Prisoners of War Category:Widower Category:Heterosexuality Category:Age Category:Relatives